


The Sunset Murders

by scruumble_wuumble



Series: Mark of the Twilight [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, LGBTQ Cats (Warriors), Mentions of canon characters - Freeform, Multi, Murder, Murder Mystery, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Prophecy, Prophetic Dreams, Queerplatonic Relationships, ShadowClan (Warriors), SkyClan (Warriors), ThunderClan (Warriors), WindClan (Warriors), check them out, i made some edits to the traditional clan structure, inspiratons from moonkitti and FatalBlow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29592453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scruumble_wuumble/pseuds/scruumble_wuumble
Summary: After the Code Revolution, the Clans existed in a great era of peace. However, a trail of murders is threatening to break the careful balance around the lake. It's up to a ragtag group of young cats to find the culprit and put an end to this treachery, but Clan politics complicate everything.
Relationships: Original Characters/Original Characters
Series: Mark of the Twilight [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174097
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Allegiances

## Allegiances

###  _**RiverClan** _

###  **Leader:** Ospreystar- Long-furred cinnamon tabby tom with a white belly

###  **Deputy** : Minkstripe- Brown molly with a dark red stripe down her back

###  **Medicine Cat(s)** : Mossberry- Tall gray and white tabby tom

### Salmonlight- Ginger molly with a missing front right leg

###  **Mediator** : Grayrush- Scarred gray tabby tom with missing tail

###  **Messenger(s)** : Redfur- Ginger tabby molly

### Sleekpaw- Black tom with a white patch over his eye and nose, and white tail

###  **Warriors** : Thornpelt- Beige tabby cat with white paws

### Hazelflower- Cream and white tabby molly

### Littlewhisker- Small brown tabby molly with long whiskers

### Silverstripe- Silver tabby molly

### Spikepelt- Dark ginger tom with white cheeks and spiky fur

### Rockfire- Brown tabby tom with white undercoat

### Quailfeather- Brown spotted tabby molly with big paws

### Minnowleap- Blue-gray molly

### Goldenblast- Yellow tabby tom with a scarred muzzle

### Marshtalon- Brown tabby tom with large paws

###  _Apprentice: Reedpaw_

### Lilystorm- Gorgeous tortoiseshell molly

###  _Apprentice: Whitepaw_

### Blizzardspeck- Tall pale grey tom with ice blue eyes

### Cedarclaw- Brown tabby tom with jet black stripes

### Cormoranttail- Small, fluffy black molly

### Foxheart- Dark ginger cat with long ears

### Dawnsparkle- Fluffy pale orange tabby and white molly

###  _Apprentice: Sweetpaw_

### Blackfoot- Small tuxedo tom

###  _Apprentice: Crabpaw_

### Skunkface- Long-haired black tom with skunk-like markings

### Wheatheart- Beige and white ticked tabby

### Shrikefeather- Fluffy gray and white tabby tom

### Shellsnap- Tan tabby molly with a fluffy tail

###  _Apprentice: Fernpaw_

### Frogspots- Gray and white mackerel spotted tabby tom

### Pikefin- Blue-gray tom with bright blue eyes

### Weaselnose- Solid brown tom with bright white belly

###  **Apprentices:** Reedpaw- Dark brown tabby tom

### Crabpaw- Fluffy light grey tom with dark grey markings

### Fernpaw- Tawny torbie molly

### Sweetpaw- Dilute tortoiseshell molly with distinctive mask marking

### Whitepaw- Pinkish-orange lynx-point molly

###  **Queens & Kits:** Splashheart- Gorgeous calico with curly fur, expecting Ospreystar’s kits

### Violeteyes- Small grey tabby and white molly with blue-violet eyes, mother of Goldenblast’s kits: Springkit (brown tabby and white molly), Beetlekit (Golden and white tabby tom), and Hailkit (Pale gray tom)

### Otterstream- Short-furred brown molly, mother of Skunkface’s kits: Cloverkit (beige and white tabby molly) and Flykit (Black and white tom)

###  **Elders:** Sandytail- heavily scarred tom with long, sand colored fur flecked with darker color

### Cinderfoot- dark gray tabby molly

###  _**WindClan** _

###  **Leader:** Amberstar- Molly with orange and white tabby fur

###  **Deputy** : Hawkwatcher- strong brown and white tom

###  **Medicine Cat(s):** Bluefeather- Blue-gray molly with white ears and tail, a few white spots

### Sorrelpatch- Van calico cat with missing tail

### Sunpaw- Fluffy bright orange spotted tabby tom

###  **Mediator:** Mallowleap- pretty lilac-point molly

###  **Messenger(s):** Kestrelwing- Brown and black tabby tom

###  **Warriors:** Mouserunner- Gray and white molly

### Ryepelt- Beige tom with darker overcoat

### Larchtooth- Dark brown tabby molly

### Moorstem- Fluffy brown molly

### Smoketalon- Dark gray tom with lighter gray specks

### Songfern- Golden tabby molly

### Berryfur- Pale gray tabby and white tom

###  _Apprentice: Plumpaw_

### Dustblaze- Pale brown spotted molly with white head

###  _Apprentice: Tinypaw_

### Perchfeather- Light brown tabby cat with van whitespotting

###  _Apprentice: Nightpaw_

### Meadowshine- Fawn-caramel tortoiseshell molly

### Skybird- Pale blue-gray and white molly

###  _Apprentice: Sheeppaw_

### Bumbleclaw- Beige tabby tom with dark brown stripes

### Rabbitleg- Thin brown tom with dark brown legs and muzzle, white belly

### Briarpool- Brown tabby molly with jet black stripes

###  _Apprentice: Shimmerpaw_

### Mistyspots- Thin black cat with bicolor pattern whitespotting

### Hollowsong- Long-furred golden tabby molly

### Greystalk- Tall grey tabby tom

### Beeleaf- Long-haired tortoiseshell tabby with short puffy tail

### Fernbreeze- Pale ginger molly with very long tail

### Wildclaw- Huge red tabby and white tom with very large front paws

### Brightstripe- Very pale cream molly with ginger stripe going down belly

### Fenneltail- Stout brown tabby molly

###  **Apprentices:** Tinypaw- Small gray tabby tom

### Sheeppaw- Fluffy white molly with black face and legs

### Plumpaw- Tall lavender and white molly

### Nightpaw- Skinny pitch-black cat

### Shimmerpaw- Pale ginger speckled tabby molly

###  **Queens & Kits:** Daisyspeck- Fluffy yellow molly with white undercoat, mother of Bumbleclaw’s kits: Rosekit (seal point molly with bushy tail), Hatchkit (Beige tabby and white tom) and Swallowkit (Light brown molly with stripes on rump)

### Snowdove- Silver shaded molly with one amber eye and one green, expecting unknown tom’s kits

###  **Elders:** Brindlebark- pale brown tabby molly

### Patchypelt- Warm grey tom with darker patches, missing some fur

### Olivefang- Skinny black and white tom

### Sparrowheart- Light gray spotted tabby tom

###  _**ThunderClan** _

###  **Leader:** Orchidstar- Small pale grey and white molly with one blind eye

###  **Deputy:** Raintail- Dark blue-gray tom with black overcoat

###  **Medicine Cat(s):** Sproutstem- White tom with brown spots

### Pebblenose- Very light gray molly with darker flecks

### Webpaw- Gray classic tabby tom with paralyzed back legs

###  **Mediator:** Adderbite- Small dark brown tabby tom

###  **Messenger(s):** Swiftlight- Light brown tabby cat with a white underbelly

### Snowdrift- White molly with gray paws and tail-tip

###  **Warriors:** Scartooth- Lithe dark brow tom with a scar over his mouth

### Darkfire- Solid black molly with orange eyes

### Rosewater- Light brown molly with a brown overcoat

### Browntalon- Dark brown tabby tom with a white underbelly

### Badgerfoot- Very dark grey tom with white paws and face

### Cavelily- Long-furred gray and white molly

### Nettlesting- Pale ginger mackerel tabby cat

###  _Apprentice: Berrypaw_

### Gorsecloud- Ginger tabby tom with white splotches

### Lightningscar- Blue-cream tortoiseshell and white molly with long, jagged scar on shoulder

### Grayfur- Solid gray molly with lighter underbelly

### Birchtuft- White molly with splotches of brown tabby fur

###  _Apprentice: Juniperpaw_

### Oakfall- Tall brown spotted tabby tom

### Logmouse- Small brown tabby tom

### Whitebelly- Brown-ginger tabby and white tom with long fur

### Stormwhisper- Sandy-gray tom with dark gray tabby stripes

###  _Apprentice: Greenpaw_

### Lightfur- Light ginger molly with tuxedo whitespotting

### Cherrysplash- Tortoiseshell and white cat

### Dewpelt- Very pale gray speckled tom

### Amberfern- Muscular ginger and white spotted cat

### Spotwhisker- Long-haired tortoiseshell molly

### Bramblecloud- Brown tabby molly with cloud-shaped white spot on chest

### Owlfeather- Pale brown tabby tom

### Robinwing- Dark gray tom with red chest and paws

### Lionfur- Large bright ginger tabby tom with mane-like fluff

###  **Apprentices:** Juniperpaw- Chocolate tortoiseshell molly

### Greenpaw- Reddish-brown cat with bright green eyes

### Berrypaw- Ginger and white tabby tom with very short legs

###  **Queens & Kits:** Petalshine- Tall pinkish-ginger molly with white splotches, expecting Toadfur’s kits

### Mintyleaf- Pale grey and white molly, mother of Gorsecloud’s kits: Branchkit (Light gray tabby and white tom), Sagekit (Pale brown molly), Pinekit (Dark ginger tom with white belly), and Beechkit (Ginger tabby)

### Brackenbright- Pale ginger speckled tom, father of Ashtail’s kits: Breezekit (Cream colored tom) and Moonkit (Silver tabby molly)

###  **Elders:** Volefluff- Fluffy brown molly with saddle-pattern tan markings

### Cricketface- Beige tom with light brown ears and tail

###  _**ShadowClan** _

###  **Leader:** Rumblestar- Red tom with a scarred face

###  **Deputy:** Newtbelly- light brown spotted tom

###  _Apprentice: Cinderpaw_

###  **Medicine Cat(s):** Ivyshade- Tortoiseshell molly with a long tail

### Beetlepaw- Grey tom with brown stripes

###  **Mediator:** Heatherblaze- Cream and white molly with orange flecks

###  **Messengers:** Prickleburr- Dark grey tabby tom

### Blisterpaw- Ginger tabby molly

###  **Warriors:** Jaggedfrost- Pale silver tabby tom with a broken jaw

### Dapplepelt- Chocolate tortoiseshell-and-white molly

### Fleetbird- Grey ticked tabby with mask-and-mantle whitespotting

### Bayheart- Dark cream tom with a light brown overcoat

### Copperclaw- Dark ginger tom with unretractable claws

### Deertail- Tricolor brown tom with a stubby tail

### Fogflower- Mottled grey molly

### Asterpelt- Tricolor Gray and white molly

### Flickerlight- Pale ginger flecked tabby molly with tuxedo whitespotting

### Finchbeak- Grey, white, and black flecked cat

### Shrewfang- Small brown tom with large canines

### Twigbreaker- Brown and grey molly with a lame paw

### Ravenclaw- Black tom with white front paws

### Starlingflight- Black molly with white socks and flecks

###  _Apprentice: Emberpaw_

### Vixentail- Fluffy ginger and white molly

### Scorpion- Dark grey tabby and white tom

###  _Apprentice: Applepaw_

### Ramhorn- Brown tabby molly with floppy ears

### Ashtail- Grey tom with darker tail, muzzle, and paws

### Smokebillow- Long -furred smoke tabby cat with bright amber eyes

### Tigerspirit- Ginger flat-faced tom with black stripes

### Sparkheart- Orange tabby with white paws

### Lavenderstream- Long-furred lavender molly with spotted tabby markings

### Needleleg- Tom with grey and black spiky fur, long legs

###  _Apprentice: Honeypaw_

### Flintfur- Stout gray and cream brindled cat

### Poolripple- Muscular light brown classic tabby tom

### Echostream- Silver classic tabby molly

### Bristlethorn- Cream partial tabby tom

###  **Apprentices:** Honeypaw- Honey brown molly with long fur

### Applepaw- Thin dark ginger and white tom

### Emberpaw- Black molly with bright orange flecks

### Cinderpaw- Dark gray mackerel tabby tom

###  **Queens & Kits:** Morninglight- Cream spotted tabby molly with long fur, mother of Ravenclaw’s kits- Nutkit (Light brown tabby tom), Yellowkit ( Golden and white molly), Crowkit (Black and white molly)

### Quietbreeze- Pale grey tabby molly with long fur, mother of adopted kits- Peakit (Red-lavender tortoiseshell molly) and Vinekit (Grey and white tabby molly)

###  **Elders:** Sedgefoot- Fluffy white cat with grey and brown stripes

### Rowanpelt- Brown-ginger tom with white paws

### Featherfur- Solid white molly

###  _**SkyClan** _

###  **Leader:** Dandelionstar- Pale golden spotted molly

###  **Deputy:** Lilacwhisker- solid lilac molly

###  **Medicine Cat(s):** Blackthorn- Black classic tabby tom

###  **Mediator:** Flickersong- Golden tom with fluffy ruff around neck

###  **Messenger(s):** Frostroot- Pale grey cat with harlequin whitespotting

### Stoatpad- Brown molly with bright white underbelly

###  **Warriors:** Beetheart- Red molly with speckled whitespotting

### Olivebramble- Grey tom with darker grey paws and tail

### Silvershell- Silver spotted tabby molly

### Gingerstripe- Ginger tabby tom with long fur

### Barleyburr- Beige tom with spikey fur

### Stonewillow- Long-furred pale grey molly with tuxedo whitespotting

### Lilypond- Long-legged brown and white molly

### Treefrog- Long-legged red and white tom

### Grasstuft- Light brown molly with puffy fur

### Goathoof- Dark grey spotted tabby tom

###  _Apprentice: Forestpaw_

### Yellowleaf- Golden tabby molly

### Yewsap- Dark ginger cat with brown markings

### Toadfur- Brown spotted tabby tom with missing tail

### Dustclaw- Warm grey long-furred tom

### Bumblehoney- Cream and brown tabby molly

### Brackencatcher- Brown tabby tom with mask-and-mantle whitespotting

### Wolfclaw- White tom with black markings

### Tuftflame- Brown and white tom

### Oatbranch- Light brown flecked tabby cat with brown paws

### Goldencloud- Short fluffy golden tabby cat

### Chickenfeather- Brown, black and white speckled molly

###  _Apprentice: Acornpaw_

### Cactusspine- Fluffy black tom with bicolor pattern whitespotting

###  _Apprentice: Dogpaw_

### Mantiscreek- Large, long-furred orange lynx-point cat

### Buckantler- Tricolor brown tom with big paws

### Valleyhop- Cinnamon tortoiseshell molly

### Softblossom- Pinkish-brown classic tabby molly

### Ebonywing- Dark grey tom with black tail and legs

###  **Apprentices:** Forestpaw- Tortoiseshell molly with long tail

### Acornpaw- Brown cat with dark brown spots

### Dogpaw- Brown long-furred tom

###  **Queens & Kits:** Wrenflight- Brown molly with white underbelly, mother of Goathoof’s kit; Featherkit (Dark grey spotted tabby molly)

### Nightfang- Black tom, father of adopted kits; Specklekit (Tortioiseshell molly) and Coyotekit (Auburn tom)

###  **Elders:** Burntail- Grey tabby tom with a hairless tail

### Cloudshade- Long-furred grey and white molly

### Tanglehedge- Skinny Ginger tom

### Dawnwish- Large, ginger tabby molly

###  _**Outsiders** _

###  **Travelling Warriors:** Poppytail- Grey, red, and white molly (f. ThunderClan)

### Whitewater- Thin white molly (f. WindClan)

### Stoneclaw- Bulky grey spotted tabby tom (f. RiverClan)

### Cloudberry- Fluffy white molly with blue-grey spots (f. SkyClan)

### Sootpelt- Dark grey ticked tabby tom (f. WindClan)

### Bunnyear- Brown and white molly (f. ShadowClan)

### Icewing- Pale grey and white molly with ice-blue eyes (f. RiverClan)

### Beansprout- Black and brown spotted cat (f. SkyClan)

### Sageleaf- Fluffy chocolate Calico molly (f. ShadowClan)

###  **Loners and Rogues:** Salem- pitch-black cat

### Slash- Cream point scarred tom

### Snakeroot- Calico molly

### Chickadee- Black, white, and yellow tom

### Burn- Russet, muscular molly

### Blaze- Ginger and white molly

###  **Kittypets:** Billy- Ginger tabby tom

### Crystal- Tall, slender lavender molly

###  **Deceased:** Hollysweet- Tricolor brown molly with a fluffy pelt

### Wrenpad- Slender Burmese tom


	2. Prologue

The sound of the dripping water echoes off the stone, each drip in time with Mossberry’s footsteps. He glances down at the worn path, prints of his ancestors etched into each stone. Salmonlight follows behind him, uncharacteristically sullen as she glances at the moon, her puffy ginger pelt ruffling in the slight breeze. The scent of dew is fresh and sharp after the recent downpour, and as the two of them pause for a moment, everything feels alive.

“Mossberry,” Salmonlight calls out to her mentor, “What if they don’t tell you anything?”

“They will. They have to,” he replies, although he’s not so sure himself. StarClan hasn’t exactly been too great at communicating recently. It’s been moons since he’s gotten a word from them.

When they reach the top of the path, the medicine cats are greeted with the sight of the moonpool, sparkling and painting the stone clearing with pale cerulean light. The few ferns outlining the clearing seem to reach in, pulled by the force of its waters. It’s just as magnificent as when Mossberry had first saw it, the clear, deep pool seemingly glittering with all the stars of StarClan.

Mossberry senses a bit of movement out of the corner of his eye. Whipping around, he sees Ivyshade sitting as still as possible. He would almost think the gorgeous tortoiseshell was asleep if he didn’t know better; the ShadowClan medicine cat was a master at staying unseen. It’s a wonder she isn’t full ShadowClan herself.

The movement he’d sensed came from a smaller tom sitting next to her, hunched over slightly and tail flicking. His grey pelt shines beneath the light of the moon, brown stripes nearly visible in the minimal light. Blue eyes watch Mossberry warily, shifting between himself and his apprentice. He looks young, can’t be older than six or seven moons.

Taking his seat near a particularly large fern, he makes his presence known to Ivyshade.

“Evening, Ivyshade.”

The tortoiseshell cracks one orange eye open, gazing at him from between the fern fronds. “Hello, Mossberry. You are looking a bit scruffy around the ruff,” she says, thick accent lilting with humor.

The tom balks out a laugh, the grey tabby fur at the back of his neck rising with amusement. “I could say the same to you, Ivy!”

Sobering up, Mossberry fixes her with a worried look. “But seriously, how are you holding up?” He knows it’s been a few weeks since her old mentor, Mudsplash, passed.

Ivyshade takes in a deep breath. “I am fine. It’s hard, but you know these things happen. He is with StarClan now,” she says, glancing up at Silverpelt. He looks up, too, wondering if his former mentor is there as well.

Salmonlight leans over from her spot next to Mossberry, blue eyes glowing in the moonlight. “Who’s this,” she asks, voice cutting though the tension like claws.

Ivyshade grunts. “And hello to you too, Salmonlight. This is Beetlepaw, my new apprentice.” She shifts her shade-like tail from its place wrapped around her paws to sit behind her apprentice, seemingly pushing him forward. He leaps to his feet, tail-tip still flicking in annoyance.

“Hi. You heard what Ivyshade said.” Beetlepaw almost sits down, but after a chastising look from Ivyshade, he adds, “Uhm... I guess, it’s good to meet you.”

“He’s just nervous,” the tortoiseshell says, wrapping her tail around her paws again.

A sound alerts the four of them to the cats climbing the incline. The unmistakable scent of WindClan carries up to them from the opposite path, smelling of heather and fresh air. The foliage shifts as Bluefeather, Sorrelpatch, and Sunpaw pad up to the Moonpool. “

Hey, guys,” Salmonlight calls out, shifting forward slightly.

“Hi, everyone! How’s it going,” comes Sunpaw’s cheerful meow. His long ginger fur flows in the wind as he takes a seat next to his mentors.

“Quite alright,” responds Ivyshade, “Morninglight just had her kits.”

“Oh, that’s wonderful! New kits are always a blessing,” Bluefeather exclaims, pale blue eyes crinkling with her smile.

“Yes, they truly are. In fact, our Violeteyes had kits recently, as well,” Mossberry chimes in, leaning forward a bit. “But how are you all, Bluefeather?”

Sorrelpatch replies first. “Prey is also running well in WindClan,” they say. Their large ears are still swiveling around, picking up any sound that could possibly escape the rest of the cats’ hearing. “We have two new warriors and one of our queens is close to kitting.”

“Well, that’s great,” Salmonlight says, wide smile splitting her face. “It seems StarClan has been blessing us all. And a good thing, too- this leaf-bare is looking to be plenty tough.”

A murmur of agreement passes through all of them. A comfortable silences falls upon the clearing for a bit until the scent of ThunderClan and SkyClan alerts Mossberry to the break in the foliage where Salmonlight and himself had entered the clearing. Pebblenose comes bounding in first, her pale grey fur nearly white in the glow of the moon. She turns around to watch as a grey tom he hadn’t seen before hobble precariously up the path. Vines wrap around his front legs, connected to sanded down wooden sticks on his back. As he walks, his front paws move his back.

“Hey, everyone! How’s it going,” comes Pebblenose’s cheerful call, tail swishing happily. Behind her, Sproutstem pads up, green eyes glued to the sticks on the gray tom’s legs. He’s flanked by Blackthorn, the SkyClan medicine cat and final cat they were waiting for. The former warrior’s black pelt nearly blends into the dark night, but glows blue-grey in the celeste light of the moonpool.

“We’re alright, Pebble, how are you all?” Salmonlight’s reply is directed at Pebblenose, but her eyes never leave the grey tabby tom’s back legs. Her stump leg twitches and her left ear flicks.

“We’re doing well! Prey is running well, we have a new apprentice, and Orchidstar picked a new mediator finally! Adderbite might look mean, but he’s actually really good at his job!” Pebblenose takes her seat next to Salmonlight, her green eyes glinting with the cheer that never seems to leave her.

“Yes, we’re doing well, but we don’t need to overshare, do we?” Sproutstem targets his former apprentice with a stern yet gentle look. Pebblenose smiles in embarrassment, sitting down. Mossberry chuckles to himself. They haven’t changed since he and Pebblenose were still apprentices.

Blackthorn takes his seat as well, yellow eyes glancing at the sky. Mossberry looks as well, seeing that it’s nearly moonhigh. Behind them, Pebblenose and Sunpaw have a heated conversation about nothing and everything.

“Everyone, I’d like to introduce Webpaw.” Sproutstem says, breaking the quiet. “He’s been our apprentice for a few moons, but we finally got his crutches to work, so now he can become a true medicine cat.”

Words of greeting are exchanged as Ivyshade also introduces Beetlepaw.

“Speaking of which, Blackthorn,” Sorrelpatch asks, “Have you considered taking on an apprentice yet?”

“Yes, actually,” Blackthorn speaks up for the first time in the night, his gruff voice made scratchier by the cold. “All of our kits are almost ready to be apprenticed, and one of them seems to take interest in becoming a Medicine Cat.”

“Ah well that’s nice,” Mossberry says, “It’s always great when kits show interest from a young age.” He thinks back to his own days as a kit, remembering fondly the time he spent carrying herbs and moss for his former mentor. He’d always been a bother to her, even before he was six moons old.

“Right then, are we ready?” Mossberry’s snapped out of his thoughts by Bluefeather’s soft voice. Taking in a deep breath, he nods, paws tingling. The nervous excitement of a night at the moonpool never gets old.

The lot of them make their way to the moonpool and wait a few more moments with bated breath before the moon is high overhead. It reflects off the moonpool, giving everything an ethereal glow. A shiver runs through Mossberry’s body. He glances at the new apprentices, thinking back to his first time seeing the moonpool. It had been nerve-wracking but exciting, all the new cats a bit overwhelming. He sighs sadly; so many have died since then.

Ivyshade speaks up first. “Right, Sproutstem and myself will do our ceremonies, while the rest of you can speak with StarClan. We will convene again at dawn.”

Everybody agrees and Mossberry watches some of his companions take a sip from the moonpool. Crouching down, he laps at the frigid water. Staring down into its depths, he searches for the bottom, and as usual is unable to find it. The water makes him woozy, however, so he steps back and lies down on the cool stone. It doesn’t take long before sleep overtakes him.

Mossberry awakens standing next to the lake, the pebbly shore rough beneath his paws. It’s surprisingly calm, but there’s a sense of foreboding hidden beneath it that makes his fur stand on end and his whiskers twitch. It’s too quiet for now.

The screech of a bird almost has him leaping out of his pelt. A raven, black feathers glinting in the sunlight, stares down at him through one eye. It calls again, this time taking to the sky in a flurry of feathers. Mossberry watches it go, and as he does, his eyes catch hold of something in the lake.

Peering deeper, he sees a cat thrashing around in the water.

It’s someone he doesn’t recognize, and they seem to be being dragged down into the lake. Mossberry tries to call out, but his voice comes out barely above a whisper. Icy fear runs through his body as he realizes he can’t move, powerless to stop this unfamiliar cat as they’re dragged beneath the surface.

“You know what this means, don’t you?” Suddenly able to move, he whips around and is greeted by the familiar brown fluff and deep blue eyes of his former mentor. She seems somber, big eyes filled with emotions he can’t quite pick out.

“Hollysweet!” Mossberry rushes forward and presses his face into her shoulder, elated to see her again. She smells of stars and warmth.

“Mossberry, focus!” She pulls back, fixing him with an uncharacteristically stern look. “Stars, you haven’t changed since you were eight moons old.”

His ears pull back with confused guilt; Hollysweet never snapped unless something was serious. Mossberry mulls over what he just saw. The fear and guilt come back in a tidal wave as he snaps up, green eyes staring into her own.

“You need to prepare,” she says, starry pelt beginning to fade. “Fate waits for no cat.”

Mossberry jolts awake, gasping in a breath and claws scrabbling at the stone. Breathing heavily and ears twitching, he waits for his anxiety to subside so he can think about what he just heard. Mossberry watches the cats around him wake up. Sorrelpatch mutters quietly with Bluefeather, and Mossberry knows if they had a tail, it’d be twitching. He sees Ivyshade stir and lick Beetlepaw’s head. Sproutstem and Blackthorn have a hurried conversation akin to Sorrel and Blue’s, hunching over and using Sproutstem’s fluffy tail as a shield.

Standing up to stretch, Mossberry catches the attention of those around him. Salmonlight is awake as well, with the same worried expression that’s probably plastered all over his own face.

“Everyone alright,” Pebblenose calls out, sitting next to a scared-looking Webpaw.

An unsure murmur passes through the medicine cats and Mossberry catches Salmonlight’s eye. She blinks up at him, taking a shuddering breath and steeling herself.

Webpaw speaks up for the first time that night, voice shaky. “W-what did that mean?”

Everyone is silent. Mossberry clears his throat.

“A great danger is coming to the lake.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to my beta reader, Jere.
> 
> I'm going to try to stick to some semblance of an upload schedule here, probably monthly/bi-monthly, but who knows. Please feel free to leave any feedback on the chapter, it's greatly appreciated!


	3. Chapter One

“All cats old enough to climb a tree, join beneath the twisted oak for a Clan meeting!”

Dandelionstar’s call is what finally rouses Mantiscreek from their sleep. The shifting body of their brother next to them makes them grumble as they yawn and roll onto their back. Cracking one blue eye open, they see the sunlight streaming through the leaf roof, painting the wooden pod-den with a golden light. It must be around sunhigh by now, and Mantiscreek is not yet ready to wake up.

“C’mon, Mantis, we gotta get up. Lilacwhisker told me last night that you’re on noon patrol,” Cactusspine says, shaking the sleep out of his black-and-white fur.

“Ra… easy for you to say, you’ve been asleep all day.” Mantiscreek replies, shielding their face with their paws.

Cactusspine puffs up, offended. “I’ll have you know I was on midnight patrol last night!”

Mantiscreek ignores this. As much as they want to sleep all day, they know they can’t get out of patrol this time, so they roll back over and make a show of stretching.

“Oh, cut it out, you’ll shake the whole branch loose,” Cactusspine chides, already making his way to the den entrance.

“Mneh mhen meh…” Mantiscreek mocks their brother, sparing one last glance back into the pod. The only young warriors still left asleep are Oatbranch and Valleyhop, still asleep in their respective leafy nests. Shaking their head with a smile, Mantiscreek yawns one more time before exiting the den, the mid-day sun warming their thick pelt. Mantiscreek crouches and jumps from the low-hanging branch to the soft grass below. They look up and see Barleyburr and Stonewillow climbing down from the highest pod on the tree, strong legs carrying them down to the ground.

“Hi, Barleyburr,” They call up, and the beige tom looks down with a smile.

“Hello, Mantiscreek! How was your sleep?” He calls back, leaping down from the middle branch. The senior warrior lands with a thump and pads over to his former apprentice with his thin tail in the air.

“It was alright, ‘til Cactusspine had to wake me up,” they say, a tinge of annoyance in their words.

Barleyburr lets out a hearty laugh, amber eyes crinkling. “Well, he is right, you do have to wake up at some time,” he teases, bumping the larger cat in the shoulder.

“Gah, whatever, let’s just go to the meeting already,” Mantiscreek grumbles.

They make their way over to where Dandelionstar and her sister Lilacwhisker sit on the crook of the twisted oak’s lowest branch, caught in a quiet conversation. Beneath them sit the majority of the Clan, and Mantiscreek raises their head up over the crowd, searching for a familiar cloud of golden fur. Spotting xem, they pad over, weaving through the bodies of their Clanmates.

“Mornin’ Goldencloud,” they say, plopping down to the fluffy cat, who was busy cleaning xir back foot.

“S’not morning,” xe says when xe finally finishes on xir back claws, accented voice lilting in a teasing manner. “It’s midday already, Manti, you gotta wake up earlier to say good morning.”

Mantiscreek groans, tilting their head back. “Ugh, can everyone just stop bullying me about this already?”

Goldencloud laughs, xir head tilting back with the force of it.

“Alright, I think we’re ready to start,” says Dandelionstar, sparing a glance at her sister, who nods.

“As many of you know, tonight is the gathering. I’ve called this meeting to announce who will be attending. Of course, all of our high ranks will be going, as well as Beetheart, Silvershell, Barleyburr, and Stonewillow. I want all the mentors and apprentices, and Toadfur, Tuftflame, Oatbranch, Mantiscreek…”

Mantiscreek stops paying attention once they hear their name. They shift in their seat again, tapping their front paws on the ground in anticipation. They’re starting to get antsy as Dandelionstar takes her sweet time announcing the gathering attendees.

When Dandelionstar finally finishes, the Clan begins to disperse. Mantiscreek stands up and stretches, fluffy ginger tail swishing in the air. Cracking a blue eye open, they see Lilacwhisker approaching them, followed by Chickenfeather and Grasstuft. They assume it’s about the patrol.

“Mantiscreek, I want you and these two on the noon patrol, eastern border,” she says, then turns to Chickenfeather. “Bring Acornpaw, as well, they should have recovered from that scratch by now.”

“Alright,” says Chickenfeather, already going to the Medicine Den to find her apprentice.

Mantiscreek sits down next to Grasstuft, sending a smile in her direction. “Hey, how’s it going?”

Grasstuft smiles, green eyes scrunching with her smile as she responds. “Hey, cuz! I’m doing fine, got a good sleep last night. You?”

“Oh, I’m alright,” they respond, “but everyone’s been making fun of me for sleeping in.”

Grasstuft leans her head back and laughs, the clear sound ringing throughout the wooded hollow. “Oh, Mantiscreek, you haven’t changed since you were an apprentice. I remember uncle Wrenpad having to wake you up because Barleyburr couldn’t get you awake for the life of him,” she laughs, eyes glinting with the joy of a fond memory.

Mantiscreek sighs heavily. “Yeah, I remember,” they say, staring at the grass beneath their paws.  _ How could I forget? _

“Ah, right…” Grasstuft looks away, seemingly embarrassed. Her tail-tip twitches and she looks like she’s about to say something when Chickenfeather and Acornpaw come padding up. The scratch through the apprentice’s eyebrow seems to age them moons, and Mantiscreek knows it’s going to be permanent.

“Ok, we’re back!” Chickenfeather announces, fluffy tail in the air. “You two ready to go?” Her perpetual smile brings the mood up, and Mantiscreek and Grasstuft both stand up, all amped and ready to go.

The travel to the eastern border is simple. All four cats traverse between branches with the skill of trained warriors, leaping and bounding from tree to tree like it’s in their blood. The sunlight turns the branches into a golden-brown shade, dappling the bark and making it shine. A squirrel appears on a branch ahead of Mantiscreek and they slide to a stop, digging their claws into the bark. The squirrel seems to be too busy running down the length of the tree, however, so they climb down as carefully as possible to follow it.

The squirrel takes to burying its nuts in the dirt, not noticing the lumbering lynx-point coming up behind it. Mantiscreek steps with the utmost precision, paws barely making a sound as they slowly creep forward. They stick their tail in the air, trying to deduce the direction of the wind. Finally getting close enough to the squirrel, Mantiscreek opens their mouth and breathes in the scent of their prey in excitement. Finally, they spring forward, using their powerful back legs to spring forward and catch the squirrel in their jaws. They deliver a swift bite to the neck and bury it next to the tree, satisfied with their kill.

Turning back, they bound through the forest, clawing back up a tree to catch up with the patrol.

The rest of the patrol went on without a hitch. The eastern border was pretty quiet except for one ThunderClan patrol they saw. As the four cats returned to camp, Chickenfeather coaching Acornpaw on their technique, Mantiscreek couldn’t help but anticipate the setting sun.

Now, Mantiscreek lies on their side in a tree branch, grooming. They watch the Clan through half-lidded eyes, tail-tip twitching contentedly. They chuckle as they see their brother flirting with Buckantler, wondering why they won’t just get together already.

The sound of claws on the bark of their tree alerts Mantiscreek to Chickenfeather climbing up to their branch. The speckled molly lies down on the branch, smiling at her friend.

“Hey Mantiscreek, you excited for the gathering?” She asks, eyes shining in the minimal light.

Mantiscreek nods. “Yeah, it’s been a while since I’ve gone to one. What about you? I know you’re looking forward to seeing a certain ThunderClan cat,” they tease, eyes glinting.

Chickenfeather laughs. “Ha, you’re one to talk, Mantiscreek! Don’t think I haven’t noticed you flirting with the RiverClan medicine cat.”

Mantiscreek looks away, embarrassed. “Yeah, yeah, whatever. I guess we’re in the same boat, huh.”

Chickenfeather nods, smile widening. The two of them sit in silence a little longer until they hear Dandelionstar’s call. The stars are almost visible in the purple twilight, and Mantiscreek almost buzzes with excitement. They leap down from the tree and pad over to where the rest of the cats chosen for the gathering are convening. The cooling grass crunches beneath their paws and a chilly breeze passes through the clearing. Mantiscreek looks up to see Wrenflight and the kits peering out of the nursery, curious. Next to their tree, Tanglehedge climbs down from the Elder’s den pod, stepping precariously; Mantiscreek wonders if his old bones are hurting him.

“Alright, gathering cats,” Dandelionstar says, grabbing Mantiscreek’s attention. “Let’s all come together, get ready to go!”

They see Cactusspine with his apprentice Dogpaw, as well as the other mentors and apprentices, making their way over to the twisted oak. Flickersong sits next to Blackthorn, his fluffy ruff blowing slightly in the breeze. Mantiscreek catches Goldencloud out of the corner of their eye, sitting next to the Warrior’s tree with Softblossom. She doesn’t seem to be paying attention to what xe’re saying, busy grooming her tabby fur.

“Hey, Goldencloud! You coming?” they shout, getting the attention of the golden cat.

“Ah, no, I’m staying back tonight. Not ready to see so many cats yet,” xe says, shrugging.

“Aw, alright, I get it,” they reply. Giving Goldencloud one last wave of the tail, they run to catch up with the rest of the group.

Climbing up the trees, Mantiscreek follows the group, waiting for Dandelionstar’s directions. Their fluffy fur spikes up with exhilaration, smile plastered on their face as they move through the branches. Looking up, they see the moon climbing the sky, full and round; it almost seems to smile back. The breeze ruffles through their pelt, and despite the chill, they feel the comfort of community warming their bones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to my beta readers Jeremiah and Kat.
> 
> If it isn't clear, SkyClan is mostly arboreal and sleep in pods made of branches and leaves in the trees. Feel free to leave any feedback/criticism/comments/questions/etc. in the comments, I read every one of them!


End file.
